


Una Mattina

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [520]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Character Death, Chronic Pain, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leaving Home, M/M, Melodrama, Pain, Piano, Suicide, rr, this is me feeling sad don't ask
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Des fois, le seul moyen d'échapper à la douleur, est de la laisser vous posséder.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: FootballShot [520]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Una Mattina

« Ici-bas, la douleur à la douleur s'enchaîne, le jour succède au jour, et la peine à la peine. » Alphonse de Lamartine ; L’homme (1815-1820)

Una Mattina

Kai pose peu à peu ses doigts sur les touches noires et blanches alors qu’il hésite à s’assoir. C’est tout ce qu’il reste de sa vie de couple, un dernier cadeau avant la séparation. Il a fait le tour du piano une dizaine, une vingtaine, peut-être une centaine de fois. Et puis il décide d’enfin appuyer pour entendre le son des marteaux sur les cordes, pour sentir l’art s’effondrer sur ses empreintes, pour se sentir maître d’au moins une chose. Kai s’assoit pour mieux apprécier la mélancolie du ton, la violence de la mélodie, l’angoisse des notes. _Il_ n’a pas joué depuis si longtemps, mais il n’a rien oublié. Ce n’est pas son domaine de prédilection mais c’est tout ce qu’il veut faire pour le moment présent. Il veut exprimer toute sa douleur à travers les accords et les arpèges, toute la trahison qu’il ressent à travers l’alliance de gammes, de demi-tons. Do re mi fa sol la si do. Kai connaît cet octave, cet enchaînement, cette répétition, c’est une métaphore conceptualisée de la vie. Tu commences quelque chose et tu finis par la même chose, avec une note différente, celle de fin est plus haute, parce que _tu_ pars.

Et plus le temps passe, plus Kai appuie fort sur les touches, il en joue les yeux fermés, le piano fait corps avec lui alors qu’il devient subitement maître de la mélodie qui s’évade des cordes. Il ressent sa propre détresse au travers des notes, des touches qui s’enfoncent, des quintes. Un renversement, Mi sol do, il n’y a pas de métaphore, puisque tu ne peux pas remonter dans le temps et montrer tout ce que tu sais faire. Il réalise un unisson quand sa mémoire fait des siennes, une note jouée deux fois. Comme la vie de couple, une note pour le couple, jouée deux fois par ses partenaires. Kai sent ses cheveux glisser sur son front, mais il est trop impliqué par le piano alors que sa sueur coule sur tout son corps, ses mèches tombant sur ses yeux, ses doigts ne font qu’un avec le clavier, il n’y a rien autour, seulement les tons qu’il peut sentir voyager dans l’air. Il ne se sent vivre que maintenant, que sur ce dernier cadeau. Son cœur bat à toute vitesse alors qu’il martèle les touches plus rapidement, avec plus de force, de nécessité de provoquer une sonate au fil des mouvements.

Même sans parole, la mélodie qu’il créée est affirmatrice de toute la douleur auquel il fait fasse. Son sang tape dans ses veines, il va toujours plus vite sur le clavier au fil des souvenirs, il pourrait faire un arrêt cardiaque sur le piano qu’il n’en serait pas gêné. Il sent que son corps se réchauffe, que la seule chose qui le fait tenir est la douleur physique alors qu’il appuie moins fermement sur les touches. Les rayons du soleil perfide transpercent sa peau pour la brûler. Kai appuie sur une dernière touche, un dernier accord, une dernière mélodie pour créer l’harmonie, et les seuls sons qui viennent remplacer le témoignage du piano est le bruit des gouttes sur le clavier, sur le sol. Kai sait qu’il est blême, que son corps entier tremble.

Kai a du mal à respirer, à ouvrir les yeux, à bouger. Il n’y aura plus jamais de dernière mélodie après celle-ci. Quand il croit se relever, il ne fait que chuter inexorablement sur le parquet. Sa joue contre le bois, et ses pieds touchant à peine le piano, il n’a pas peur, il l’a quémandé activement. Il n’y a plus de _plocs_ depuis qu’il est tombé. Kai rit comme un abruti quand il entend une folle mélodie dans son esprit, le premier air qu’ _il_ a joué. Il y a ses larmes qui mouillent son visage, et son sang qui s’écoule autour de son corps. Le piano, le dernier cadeau, doit être rouge garance à l’heure qu’il est. Kai n’a pas de regrets, il part sans rien, sans bagages ou sans laisser de lettres derrière lui, mais c’est avec honneur qu’il a laissé comme dernier acte le chant de son cœur aux murs aveugles mais attentifs de son appartement.

Ses poignets sont autant ouverts au sens propre que l’est son cœur au sens figuré. Tout en ressort pour ne laisser qu’une coquille vide où la douleur réside depuis le berceau, avant de s’en aller au cercueil pour s’affliger sur quelqu’un d’autre. Kai n’a pas supporté le _départ_ de Julian, alors il a profité du piano laissé par son ex pour lui exprimer tout ce qu’il n’a pas pu lui dire, sans là encore utiliser le moindre mot. Ce n’était ni bonjour à la mort ni adieu à la vie, c’était une invitation au voyage, peu importe où, tant qu’il retrouve Julian dans un meilleur endroit…

Et quand il part, le piano joue tout seul. Le piano joue sa peine. Le piano joue le sang laissé par la dernière bataille. Le piano joue les dernières larmes sur les touches. Le piano joue le chant de son âme perdue. Le piano peut jouer ce qu’il lui chante, Kai s’en contrefiche maintenant qu’il n’est plus là pour écouler sa douleur dessus. La mélodie de l’âme achevée qui en ressort quand la lumière l’approche lui fait comprendre que son corps immobile au milieu du salon vient de rendre son dernier souffle.

Et pourtant, tout semble bien plus beau ailleurs, la bonté des cœurs vaillants et heureux se reforme alors que Kai retrouve Julian, et ils ont un autre piano. Ils jouent ensemble des mélodies jamais exprimées, jamais entendues nulle part avant, des mélodies pour décrire leurs vies et leur amour. Kai a tout appris des notes de Julian, il sait tout ce qu’il devait savoir grâce au blond, et il peut se contenter d’une éternité à ne faire que des crush pour compenser le manque de force de Brandt, il sera heureux et complet.

Fin


End file.
